swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mandalore the Ultimate
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians In contrast to the apolitical nature of Mandalore the Indomitable, the leader who would come to be known as the Ultimate is willing to use all the strategic tools available to him. With them, Mandalore the Ultimate is able to reinvigorate his people- and lead them into the colossal confrontation with the Republic known as The Mandalorian Wars. Republic observers differ as to when Mandalore the Ultimate rises to power. Some believe he is the Taung warrior who claimed the mantle at the end of The Great Sith War; others are less sure. What they do recognize is that under the Ultimate, a massive change sweeps across Mandalorian culture. Seeking to cleanse the stain of the clans' servitude to Ulic Qel-Droma, the Ultimate surrounds himself with a coterie of able and deadly individuals, including Cassus Fett and Demagol. Cultivating the fringe Neo-Crusader movement into a key regulative element of his forces, the Ultimate sets his people on a course of conquest. First, he leads the clans to victories against nonaligned worlds on The Outer Rim, never threatening the Republic's interests. But thereafter, Mandalore maneuvers the Republic into a series of small proxy and brushfire wars, harassing border resource worlds. He holds back the full force of the Mando'ade during this "False War," waiting until the time is ripe to invade in force. This strategy is an overwhelming success- although the un-Mandalorian nature of the approach raises questions from some, including the warrior Rohlan Dyre. Time and again, the Ultimate displays a cunning willingness to use "Soft Weaponry," as he calls it, alongside the deadlier implements of war. After Rohlan's disappearance, the wily Mandalore spins the warrior's doubts into a legend promoting the acceptance of his own authority. Mandalore personally attends Lord Adasca's secret summit meeting in an attempt to lure part of the Republic's power base to his own cause. His skillful arguments, playing upon fissures between The Jedi and The Old Republic, draws the surprise of those present. "Politics is simply the continuation of war by other means," he says. The physically imposing Mandalore- his Species, as his age, remain unknown- is, of course, no stranger to fighting. He participates in many battles and rules with a stern hand, brooking no insubordination from his inferiors. But as time and the invasion progress, the increasingly busy warrior finds it easier to co-opt those whose assistance he requires, eventually undermining his own Neo-Crusader hierarchy by passing out titles and ranks first to favorite henchmen and later to anyone whose support he desires. Where Mandalore the Indomitable expected blind obedience, Mandalore the Ultimate's more cynical eye sees dissension as one more tactical problem to be solved. Mandalore the Ultimate carries a ceremonial version of Mandalore the Indomitable's Mythosaur Axe. Infused with cortosis and other materials, it is capable of delivering an electric charge. Mandalore the Ultimate Statistics (CL 19) Medium Noble 5/Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 1/Officer 5 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 5 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +17 '''Languages: Arkanian, Basic, Basiliskan, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 37 (Flat-Footed: 36), Fortitude Defense: 39, Will Defense: 34; Shift Defense II Hit Points: 146, Damage Threshold: 44; Tough as Nails Offense Speed: '6 Squares; Charging Fire, 'Juggernaut Melee: Unarmed +19 (1d6+11) Melee: Mythosaur Axe +19 (2d12+11) Melee: Mythosaur Axe +21 (3d12+11) with Mighty Swing Ranged: Heavy Blaster Rifle +17 (3d10+9) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Rifle +12 (3d10+14) with Power Blast Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+18 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Blaster Rifle), Devastating Attack (Rifles), Mighty Swing, Point-Blank Shot, Power Blast Special Actions: Assault Tactics, Born Leader, Command Cover (+2), Delay Damage, Rally, Share Talent (Assault Tactics, Shift Defense II) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 13, Constitution 14, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 12, Charisma 18 'Talents: Armored Defense, Assault Tactics, Born Leader, Devastating Attack (Rifles), Distant Command, Improved Armored Defense, Juggernaut, Rally, Shift Defense I, Shift Defense II, Tough as Nails Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Charging Fire, Improved Damage Threshold, Improved Defenses, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Mighty Swing, Point-Blank Shot, Power Blast, Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +16, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +17, Knowledge (Tactics) +17, Mechanics +17, Perception +17, Persuasion +23, Pilot +15, Treat Injury +15 Possessions: Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Assault Armor (+10 Reflex, +4 Fortitude) with Cloak, Mythosaur Axe (Cortosis Weave/Phrik Alloy General Template), Heavy Blaster Rifle, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Code Cylinder Category:Taung